


Destroyed

by erin_babbit



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_babbit/pseuds/erin_babbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Haymitch Abernathy's one true love and how he lost her. A little OOC. All mistakes are mine. All the characters are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyed

                Haymitch Abernathy has a secret.

                She comes in on the midnight train when the people of District 12 are fast asleep. And she stays for days at a time. They didn’t really come out of his house after the rebellion; too busy making up for lost time. But eventually she did want to leave the house, go for strolls and take in the new shops in town. She looked a lot different now that the rebellion was over. Her hair was long and a sandy blonde color and her dresses were simple and plain. Her skin was milky white and smooth next to his. Haymitch thought she was beautiful this way. And sometimes he would tell her in between heavy breathing when they were wrapped in each other’s arms.

                And of course people in town started to talk after a little while. But he always told her it was none of their damn business.

                Until Katniss and Peeta figured it out. But they didn’t make snide remarks or poke fun at him. No, they smiled at him and invited them both over for dinner.

                His secret is Effie Trinket.

 

                A year goes by like this. She comes every few weeks and they eat and laugh and make love. He drinks a lot less. Katniss tells him he looks less yellow.

 

                She asks him to come live with her in the Capitol so she can remain close to her family.

                He refuses.

                And he doesn’t want to reason. He barks foul words about the Capitol and its people. He instead suggested she come to twelve to stay with him.

                But she couldn’t live in this ghost town, she said, and be away from her mother.

                He calls her pretentious.

                She calls him an ass.

                And she takes the next train out of town.

 

                Haymitch starts drinking again and yelling obscenities at his geese. Peeta attempts to console him but gets a half empty bottle of liquor thrown at his head.

                He doesn’t leave his house for weeks.

 

                Another year goes by. He ignores her calls. She travels to twelve twice and beats on his door for hours but he is too drunk to care. Poor, stubborn Haymitch is all alone again.

 

                And then he gets an envelope just before his birthday. He knows it’s from her. He runs his fingers over her loopy penmanship creating his name. But he does not want to read it. He can’t. His heart can’t take it. So he puts it aside.

                He brushes his fingertips against it every day.

 

                Summer comes.

                He sees it on the news. Former chaperone of the Mockingjay Effie Trinket has wed.

                He tears open the pristine envelope he has stared at for weeks. It is a letter.

 

                _You stupid, stupid man._  


  
_We were in love. We were happy. But you had to ruin it with your deep seeded prejudice. The Capitol is not like it was, Haymitch_.

  
_You have shut me out and I do not know what to do_.

_I’m engaged. We are to be married on June 18 th. He is a man of high esteem, who designs skyscrapers. He owns houses in the Capitol and on the beach in District 4. He owns dozens of cars, new and antiqued. My parents love him. He buys me jewels and furs and designer dresses. I have more shoes than I know what to do with. He is handsome and most sought after and he picked me to be his wife. Out of all the Capitol floozies, he picked me. _

_With one word from you I would give it all up. I will wear flats in District 12 and make you pancakes for breakfast._

_You know me more than anyone ever could. You have forgiven me for my past. You encourage me. You make me feel beautiful and wonderful. I am a possession to him but you made me an equal. It is not a display with you as it is with my fiancée. It is for us and no one else._

_I was sure you would still care, that maybe you still loved me. I still very much love you. If it is true, if you are still mine, come get me and bring me home._

_All My Love,_

_Effie_

 

                He’s too late.

                And it destroyed his heart.

 


End file.
